


In the Jungle of the Senses

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, F/M, Mindbreak, Molestation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Kyoko is on the case of a gang dealing a sex drug called Bliss out of a club and using it to turn women into sex trafficked slaves. Problem is, the detective cuts a very easy figure, and the gang's been on the lookout for her, and have in mind a particular fate for their nemesis. Anonymous commission.





	In the Jungle of the Senses

The pulsing dance music rumbled up through Kyoko as she stumbled through the club, desperately trying to right her eyes against all the flashing colours, swaying lights, and iridescent paints and lights that moved against the darkness to obfuscate, to confuse, and to excite. A club like this was not somewhere that Kyoko would have normally come to, and the sensory overload that came with its garish sounds and its sights was something she just had to grit her teeth and push through. Maybe for the people who came here to have fun it was exciting to lose themselves and even their senses, but Kyoko was a detective, a sharp and shrewd young woman with an eye for clues and evidence. This was a garish distraction that she had to push harder to look beyond in her attempt to seek out what she was looking for.

For three weeks, Kyoko had been on the hunt for a gang that had been causing a lot of trouble and making a lot of money pushing a new drug called Bliss. In small doses it was a potent aphrodisiac, a party drug that could induce wild sexual desire and stamina. But in large doses it could pretty much numb a woman's entire being and turn her into a sex-addicted lunatic, which was being used to kidnap women for sex trafficking. With enough exposure the effects lingered, and Kyoko had seen firsthand those horrors when she led a raid on one of the club's brothels only for the women to clam up, and once out on the street immediately lunge themselves back into prostitution out of a need to get fucked. It was a terrifying mess that Kyoko found herself in the middle of, and she wasn't sure exactly how to deal with the weirdness and the pressure of all that came with it, but she knew that it was of the utmost importance that she do something to fight it.

Unfortunately for Kyoko, she stood out like a sore thumb in a night club. All the loose and dancing ravers made a girl in a long-sleeved coat over a shirt and tie look strange. But more than that, Kyoko cut a very distinct figure, and she had become target number one for the gang she was on the hunt for, which meant that she wasn't even in the door before one of the bouncers ratted her out and buzzed the higher-ups about her walking in. And normally, Kyoko would have noticed that she was being followed, but the sensory disaster of everything happening all around her conspired to keep her unaware, keep her dizzy and confused as she wandered about looking for things.

She caught what she was looking for. Kyoko was able to get up nice and close over to a table with a man who had all the hallmarks of high crime on him. Nice suit and well trimmed hair slicked back to try and hide a ratty face and an expression of pure contempt. He handed over a wad of cash across the table very openly, and a briefcase slipped toward him, all very direct, out in the open in a way that flaunted the deal going on, and Kyoko couldn't believe that she they were so open and blatant about all of this. It was scandalous and a bit frightening to see, but it was gold. Kyoko felt like she was doing great, and that this case about to become real open and shut.

At least until a needle jammed itself into her neck. There was no reaction time for it; Kyoko felt the immediate response, felt the tension and the heat of being injected with something harsh, as hands tugged her back and pulled her against the lap of the man behind her. She let out a tense whine, immediately feeling the effects of Bliss take hold of her; her knees got weak, her head ached, her body suddenly felt warm all over. Kyoko wasn't an idiot, invading the main base of drug dealers and suddenly feeling a needle jammed into her body was not a very subtle thing with lots of possibilities, she knew the sex drug had just been injected into her veins, and in her panic came swift and intense struggle to try and fight against what now felt like it was about to become a big problem.

"Don't fight it," groaned the man into her ear, as his hand shoved its way up her skirt and pressed against her pussy through her panties. "No use. I gave you an extra strong dose. Just let it happen."

The effects of Bliss were quick even for a standard dose, and Kyoko had not been hit with anything resembling a standard dose. Everything hit her quickly as she fell back against the man, his body supporting her, her breath tightening as felt him start to rub at her, molesting her with a bold and haughty claim. "I'm going to take you all down," she said, struggling to think, trying everything to hold her head steady and control herself and her thoughts even as the fingers pushed harder against her twat, as she felt herself growing wetter and needier almost immediately. There was no controlling these appetites; Kyoko had seen firsthand what trying to get someone hooked on Bliss off did. It was not a good sign of anything.

"The only thing going down will be you." His free hand pushed at her top, pushing and tugging at it, ultimately ripping it open and popping off a few buttons as he got his hand onto her breast, groping her and adding to the firmness and the aggression he felt capable of. "You're already soaking wet. It's been seconds. You'll be a screaming whore in an hour." The man felt great delight in being able to grope and molest the troublesome detective who had for so long gotten in the way of their operations, finally able to extract his petty vengeance and indulge as wickedly as he could in her defilement.

Kyoko wanted to be strong. Wanted to fight against this as best she could and hold tightly on against the feelings that ensued, the dizzy weirdness of being touched by a stranger in a dark, dimly lit club and violated so aggressively. But she couldn't.. Her body felt weaker and heavier than normal, limbs failing her as she remained stuck in place and impotently leaning back against him, struggling and frustrated by the way the fingers began to penetrate her now, pushing in and making her shudder under the pulse of way more pressure and delirium than Kyoko felt able to deal with. She wished desperately for some measure of control and firmness in the face of this weirdness, but she found none, instead sinking into the desires of her chemically compromised body

Her tight, slick pussy ached for this touch. Craved it. Kyoko wasn't able to compose a coherent thought as the indulgences and the needs held so tightly onto her that she felt like she was going to break. Every breath she took was shakier than the last, an aching sensation of something so hot and needy that she wasn't able to control this plunge downward, easing into something ever hotter and weirder. The fingers induced a swell of something undeniably pleasurable, a heat and a hunger that made her crave something so weird and messy that she didn't know how to control herself.

Bliss got its name for a reason. Kyoko could feel that much now. Its most insidious effects were the ways it could turn ordinary, unwilling women into craven addicts so hooked on their fix that being freed from sex slavery only had them running back the first chance they could. Kyoko was a woman here out of fear and anger, but immediately she felt those same desires taking hold of her, unable to rationalize this panic away, unable to make this stop. it was frightening, only made worse by the molten sensation bubbling up through her, as her inner walls begged down around the fingers, tightening and pleading.

Kyoko tried to pay attention to the deal, but she couldn't. Even as she looked forward her vision blurred, focus waning and shivering. Her ass ground back against her molester's lap, a show of embarrassment and desire aching through her body. Everything was so wrong and weird about the ways that she throbbed here, and Kyoko didn't understand what she was supposed to do about this, how to make the aching stop, how to control herself. Kyoko just gave in to this, feeling more and more hopeless as he felt her up.

"I told you to stop fighting. You're my bitch now, and you're about to be even more than that, too. No way out for you now, detective lady." Jamming three fingers into her at once, he got Kyoko to cry out in panic, the pleasure and heat seizing up inside of her as he kept up this vile and vulgar pace, driving his laughter harsher as he made her his, as he pushed on into her and forced her to whine under his touch. He was aggressive in this, pounding into her and trying forcing Kyoko into something hot and unexpected, something overwhelmed that she was due and hopeless against.

Kyoko came. She came raw and hot and so overwhelmed that she worried she might pass out entirely. Everything gave out, her body completely leaned back against her molester now for support as the strength melted out of her, and Kyoko was completely unable now to mount a response to any of this.

"Let's take you to the back, shall we?"

Any answer Kyoko wanted to give, venomous and wicked, died in her throat, and she was helpless, giving up to everything demanded of her now. All she responded with was a needy whine and a shiver of her leg.  
**************************  
Thrown down onto the table, Kyoko's head fell back over the edge, lining her up just right for a hard slam of a cock into her throat. "So this is the bitch who's been trying to ruin my good fortune," growled the ringleader, who shoved his way down her gullet and pounded on with harsh, broad strokes. Each push forward was a brutal and firm show of something wicked, something intended to punish and ruin. Kyoko choked on the cock as it pushed forward, and she could do nothing to spare herself this pressure and this panic as hands held her limbs down against the table. "Everyone said you looked cute, but I didn't believe them. Now that I see you, I think you're going to make a real good whore."

Kyoko was still enough of herself to be furious and panicked at the very idea that she could be a whore, but at the same time all of the weirdness and chaos of getting fucked made for so many things that she wasn't exactly sure how to make sense of this panic, this fear, the rush of weirdness that mingled and clashed with raw desire. Her body was not reasonable or rational in its approach to this sensation, her cravings just leaving her so need y and desperate that Kyoko didn't have a way to deal with this. She was stuck on her back, desperately wishing for a way out and a way to control her mad descent downward, getting hotter and more panic inducing by the second. She couldn't stop this, couldn't control the chaos and the heat of this mess.

The cock plunging down Kyoko's throat made her choke, pulling up thick strands of throat slop covering her face and bubbling around her lips. She wished she had more fight in her, gagging along on the cock and lying in hopeless surrender, wishing that there was some way out of this but feeling her fight dulling more and more by the second. Kyoko wasn't in fine control of anything here, wasn't capable of halting the downward momentum of her own dignity amid this raw mistreatment Hands grabbed at her body, fondling her while and stripping off her clothes while the boss throatfucked her, adding to the pounding, throbbing humiliation and shame threatening to completely undo her.

"Hot throat, too. Tight. I bet you don't get much cock, Oh, that's going to change. I'm going to have you loosened up and greedily getting stuffed with dick every second you're awake, and you're going to love it. I can just tell by the sight of you, this is going to really open you up and liberate you." The rich laughter that followed up everything he said kept the sinister and callous tone of this mess high, the heat and the wickedness burning stronger as he pounded forward, plunging on to try and make of this situation something truly brutal, to rub in his victory and the humiliation that came with it, Kyoko helpless now against all he had in him to do to her.

The choking didn't die down. Kyoko was a mess struggling to steady herself in any way here, and she was lost a hopeless, trembling wreck choking on a big cock, filled with more and more pressure without anything resembling sense, let alone any ability to fight it. Between her legs ached a desire for pleasure and for a fat cock to jam into it and ruin her. Her thoughts began to swim with vulgar needs and delights removed from anything sensible and decent, anything that Kyoko had understood to be reasonable or good. In place of whatever she wanted to hold onto for the sake of controlling herself in this mad plunge down, Kyoko found only a growing desire to get fucked and ruined, throbbing need and dizzy hungers doing her in.

The boss came down her throat, snarling and plunging forward, forcing his balls right up against her face as he came, the gushing spunk pumping down her gullet and overwhelming her with something so dizzily brutal and punishing that Kyoko didn't know how to make sense of it. She was stuck, horribly overwhelmed and ruined by the sensations and dizzy twists of feelings that were so weird and wrong, filling her with shame and hunger, a desire and rush of need so weird and throbbing and hot that defeat was all that could follow, a response of dark and demoralizing panic.

"Have at her, boys," he groaned, pulling his cock back from her throat and smacking it down across her face back and forth a few times, a coating of her own spit rubbing against her face. "You can do whatever you want to her. Break her completely, this slut's going to be the club's new perk, so fuck every thought out of that pretty little head until she's a needy whore, just like the others." He made sure to rub his dick across her, laughing harder. "Proud of 'freeing' my girls, weren't you? Every one of them came back to me, you know. They love their new lives, you took them from that. How inconsiderate. You'll understand why, though. Bliss is addictive."

A cock rammed itself up her cunt with a speed that made Kyoko scream now that she didn't have a cock in her mouth, her spine arching back under the pressure of something brutal and punishing, something that sought to impose upon her a sense of surrender, of hopelessness, of pressure making for just too much to deal with. Her legs trembled as they were spread open, held in place by other men keeping her stuck on the table while each shove forward tried to subject her to the brutality and the wickedness of something raw, something so hateful and twisted that she didn't know how to deal with any of this.

"Please," she whined, shaking her head feverishly, trying to understand what was going on and trying to make of this something more sensible and focused, but she felt unable to deal with any of that, unable to really grasp the finer mess of this situation, disastrous and wicked and so bizarre and tense that all Kyoko could do was lie there meek. "Please stop this, it's not--I' not..." She tried to even think about what she was trying to say, and she didn't know herself, so hopelessly stuck in the mess of panic and heat wearing her down, beating into her a sense of something relentless, something that she begged for a sensible answer to, only to find none. Only to be fucked and punished some more.

"No way. You put my brother behind bars, bitch, and I'm going to enjoy breaking in this twat." The man fucking her shoved forward harder, his cock plunging in with rough, steady strokes bearing down with a venom and a fervor that knew no end, knew no sense. The boundless depravity and heat that he showed in ruining her body was simply untamable, and as much as Kyoko wanted to be able to pull back from all of this, she just didn't have the focus or the strength to, a heaving wreck struggling to control herself and steady her thoughts as they spun harder out of control, a mad plunge down deeper and messier still.

A vengeance fuck was not something Kyoko needed right now, whining louder and shivering in utter confusion as she struggled to deal with the pressures that crashed down upon her, most of all because it felt good. It shouldn't have, but Kyoko felt absolutely ecstatic taking on this punishment, dizzily sinking ever deeper into the sensations so wicked and so tense that she didn't have a way to fight them. Kyoko gave in hard, and she gave in without any way to make this stop or make this get better. She just had to endure a deepening of her demoralizing panic, of pressures getting so messily out of control that she had no ability to ground herself any more. Everything just got rougher, harsher, and sought to break her will, to snap her composure and dignity like a twig.

And it was working. Lying on the table getting fucked, there was an undeniable swell of something loud and crazed that held onto her. Pleasure burned powerfully through her, bearing down wickedly with the singular intention of making Kyoko completely succumb to desires beyond her control. . "I don't want this," she said, pleading for sense as she thrashed on the table. "I don't want this. I'm not a slut. No woman should be treated like this, no woman should be--" She drifted off again, spiraling off into whines noisily exposing her for the frustrations wearing her down, building up ever hotter and weirder inside of her, so punishing and brutal.

So fucking good. Kyoko's moans grew louder. Her head rolled back, legs shaking, and for someone who didn't want this, she sure came like she did, howling in ecstasy as her body succumbed to another crashing rush of pleasure hitting her just right, making her yell and thrash, making everything hit just right, the spark of need and hunger getting to her. Her eyes glazed over and a desperate, trembling whine signaled her plunge deep into throbbing ecstasy. She came hard, her whole body in heaving motion and panic as she thrashed under the mess of need and want, the excitement proving too senseless and too exciting for her to make heads or tails of this, and she couldn't find it in herself to pretend any longer that this didn't feel amazing.

Cum pumping into her hot cunt only further excited her, made her shriek and howl louder as the pleasure overwhelmed her, as she came again, having no idea what to think about this, but not given a chance to, because as one cock pulled out of her, she was quickly shoved into an even rougher position. Pulled off of the table, one of the men jammed his cock up her ass, making her shriek under the pain of being penetrated and taken from behind, filled so harshly, but before Kyoko could respond to any of that, she had to deal with the wickedness of another cock shoving into her face, pushing into her mouth and making her choke.

Everything wicked and senseless came up harshly, hitting her suddenly and powerfully under the heat and the mess of being fucked and taken on harshly. She was getting spitroasted, her legs not wanting to hold steady, but the two cocks impaling her kept her in place, ensured that Kyoko could do nothing to spare herself this frenzy and this heat, hating the ways that she was taken, the ways she was fucked into raw and desperate submission. The pain of anal was bad enough, but the feeling of her mouth getting taken again added to the panic, but also added to the pleasure.

This shouldn't have felt good. Kyoko's pussy was even being ignored, but the feeling of the huge cock pounding into her ass introduced her to new sensations and weirdnesses that she wished she understood and could fight against, but she had no way to, no grounding to deal with these heats that made her ache, made her crave. Her body was growing oversensitive now, growing too hungry to be able to resist cock in any form, wanting to just give in. Even the dick in her mouth began to hit her just right, not bringing direct pleasure but satisfying the cravings that felt now ingrained into her.

Her mouth even salivated at the taste of cock once more upon her tongue. Kyoko slurped and slobbered on the dick messily, giving in to these needy, messy cravings with absolutely no way to control this mess or hold back this pressure. She was so desperate to give in, wishing she wasn't, wishing she could fight it, but she couldn't. Kyoko was a mess, struggling to deal with the wanton hungers getting so messily out of control. Everything she wished she was capable of was just getting hotter and more confused by the second, desperation flaring up as she sought to make some sort of reason out of this situation, finding less and less of it by the second.

"Look at this little punish slut, taking our cocks like a champ." Grabbing her hair, the man fucking her mouth made sure to get her head into the motion. "Already able to get spitroasted; these bitches learn fast when you inject them with something to make them dumb whores." Her smacked her face with his open palm for good measure, making sure to shove forward harshly, making sure to make of this mess something only getting harsher as every step into the chaos pushed on firmer, more senseless and twisted with each indulgent second. There was absolutely nothing that could contain this descent now, as the pleasure got messier out of control, chaotic and rough and becoming too senseless to deal with.

Ever harder the cocks slammed into her. Kyoko was an inconsolable wreck, getting pounded and ruined with a senseless push forward growing harsher with each pass, every second proving more disastrous and destructive to Kyoko's ability to think and be herself, as the pleasure became too much to handle. She tried her best to control this downward spiral, to manage the pressure and weirdness pushing on harder and harsher, but it was futile. Kyoko was a burned out mess now, moaning and thrashing back and forth as she got spitroasted, as she loved every second of it, as she crashed headlong into another powerful and senseless release.

Kyoko's orgasms were becoming too much very quickly. Her body wasn't able to sustain this desperate downward spiral, wasn't able to hold onto anything respectable or controllable The pleasures were a mess and a swell of something infectiously good, so powerful and unrelenting that nothing could save her now. Cumming harder than ever, Kyoko found that she was a reckless mess, unable to control something that felt only weirder, messier, hotter. As the cum gushed down her throat and up her ass, Kyoko only sank deeper into this insanity.

Next up stood something even more infuriating for Kyoko and her helpless attempt to make sense of it. Three cocks at once. A harsh triple penetration with Kyoko impaled on a big cock she immediately began to ride, her pussy stuffed full of dick and her ass and mouth quickly getting more too. There was no way for Kyoko to control this now, as she just succumbed to another brutal and violent swell of madness, an aggression beyond words or reason or sense. She was not in a good position to try and handle anything, struggling and shuddering under something senseless, brutal, mad.

As hard as one cock had been to deal with, as hard as two cocks had been to deal with... Kyoko was just not prepared to endure this mess, massive cocks jamming into her and ruining her, fucking her with something brutal and senseless, so mad and so powerful. Stuffed full of cock, the searing desires became too much for her to deal with, eyes rolling into the back of her head as guilty pleasures finally began to come together into a clarity and certainty of something finally strong enough for her to accept it. This felt amazing, and she loved it. She didn't want to, but there was just no fight left inside of Kyoko that could help her. she was so hungry and weird and desperate now to accept the sensations ruling her.

"Break this bitch!" someone yelled. She didn't care who. Didn't care what hole it was. Kyoko wasn't able to pay that much attention anymore to her surroundings, as her focus settled exclusively onto the ecstasy of getting stuffed full of cock, taken and ruined and pounded with something so powerful and wicked, something that she craved so much. There was no hesitation now to how she gave in to the pleasure, how she accepted the sensations storming across her and making her coo, making her thrash, wist, ache succumb fully to pleasures and needs that she was so devoid of sense and control in the face of. Everything was so powerful and needy, a reckless, ruinous swell of desires that she needed so much of. Everything needy and powerful and hot that she was filled with made for a pleasure that Kyoko found herself desperately giving into.

The Bliss took firm hold. She'd been strong, in a sense, but the firm effects took hold in a way that made Kyoko finally come around. She craved this. Several orgasms had helped induce something senseless and hazy, the brutality of their gangbanging finally making her give up, making her body struggle and shudder under something so bizarre and hot that she just had to accept that she was a mess, a desperate wreck craving the pleasure and the heat that grabbed at her. There was no way for Kyoko to resist it now.

She moaned around the cock. It hammered down her throat, made her gag, made her choke, but even still she moaned around it. She showed off the signs of surrender and acceptance getting only stronger and weirder inside of her, exposing the surrender and the mess to the men who laughed and jeered, mocking her for her surrender. "That's our whore!" one of them yelled. Another asked her if she liked being their slut. She couldn't answer with a dick hammering out of her mouth, but even still Kyoko gave in to it, answering with moans and muffled attempts to speak. It was an embarrassing mess, but as her lust for cock overwhelmed reason or decency, the detective found herself just happy to fall from grace, plummeting toward the bottom without any hesitation or worry, just craving the chance to burn.

This time the orgasm that took Kyoko was a bliss. A pure, exciting rush of pleasure and intense heat too potent and too exciting for her to handle. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as raw ecstasy like she had never imagined before brought on something that finally, utterly made Kyoko surrender. She broke on these cocks, whimpering and thrashing as the winding ecstasy throbbed through her body, made her ache and heave, made her lose herself horribly, giving in to pleasure and desires too fierce to control. Cum pumped into her holes, but the man who fucked her mouth pulled out to blow his load all over her face, making a mess of Kyoko's face, and she let let out needy whines of pleasure in response.

"What have you got to say for yourself, detective bitch?"

"Cum on my face again," she whined, drunk on cock now and eagerly giving up to everything.

Held on her knees before the crowd, Kyoko was swiftly and fiercely blowbanged, ravaged and fucked by the harsh excitement of men who saw her finally break. She slobbered all over cocks taking turns jamming into her mouth, punishing her harshly and firmly, winding up stronger and more wicked. "I love cock," she whined amid rough slurps, amid gagging noises and chances to spit up and drool as she endured the punishment, but finally, she did so happily. Her hands worked along more cocks too, stroking and pumping about wildly, tending to the pleasures and the excitement of way more tension than anything she could imagined, Kyoko's wildest dreams coming true now as she learned this mess, as she pushed on and satisfied the most desperate and twisted of all sensations, something that she could completely break down in the face of.

The fight was gone. Bliss had ruined Kyoko Kirigiri, and now she felt herself so hooked on cock that she slobbered all over half a dozen dicks in messy turns and chances, ruined by something that had her finally understanding. Kyoko was a disaster now, chasing something so wicked and hungry and weird that she no longer understood reason, and that was for the better. Surrender and excitement was something that she needed, that she craved. There was no reason for Kyoko to think or understand, no reason for her to show off anything rooted in understanding or focus. She could just succumb hotly to the desires and lusts that she'd been waiting for, and completely break down in the process.

When the men came, they came all over her, hosing down her face with shots of molten spunk gushing forward, splattering across every inch of her pretty, smiling face as she whined and shivered, so glassy-eyed and frustrated that she just had to sink deeper, accepting this mess, accepting the lowly state she was in and her lust for more, destroyed and senseless and loving every second of being so thoroughly ruined. It all felt perfect now, felt like what Kyoko needed, craved, and she was eager for more as she began to suck on the nearest cock to her again.

When the club opened the next night, it opened with a new perk, a private room where you could rent a pretty pink haired slut in a collar and nothing else. Kyoko had broken down completely, a needy, cock addicted fuck doll now under the same control and pressures. She didn't live in chains or with a gun to her head. She didn't need to. Kyoko was never going to call for help or leave this life, even when she wasn't gargling cock and too busy gagging to speak. Why would she? She felt so bad for the women she thought she had rescued. Now, living the Bliss-addled life of serving cock, Kyoko understood how good it was, and couldn't imagine ever pulling someone away from this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
